


(To the tune of Shots) FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF—

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Misadventures, Multi, Thirsty Zoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: Tiny drabbles of a class of young adults being absolutely stupid.





	1. Domestically Thirsty

“Briiiiaaaan....” A voice like the melodic screeches of the damned cooed into his ear. Brian grunted and moved his face into his pillow to hide his smile.

“Told you to stop manifesting into my room, Zoe.” He mumbled into his pillow. The eldritch sat on his back, poking the back of his head. Brian felt the sunlight on his bare shoulders. He must have slept in again. Damnit...

“It’s ok, ‘cause you like it. I can tell. Like how I can tell that today is going to be a domestic, slice of life ficlet.” Zoe announced. Brian’s eyebrow raised.

He gave up on pretending to be grumpy at the eldritch girl. “Please, explain your reasoning.” He humored, turning his head so he wasn’t basically suffocating himself. You did need to breathe in order to talk, surprisingly.

“Well...” She drew out the word. “Amira and Miranda mentioned a ‘new royal policy’ and aquariums, which probably will end with school being flooded and then closed. So I’m not going, and pleeeease don’t go I’m lonely and I don’t like water.”

“That’s sweet talk for the fact that I’m a pushover, isn’t it?” Brian chuckles. “Whatever. More cuddle time for me. Now get off. If you’re going to wake me then I’m going to fix breakfast.” And without waiting for her approval, he did a sort of push up and rolled over, effectively tossing the tiny girl off him. He sat and stood, stretching, not minding a bit as Zoe took the time to admire his physique from the ground.

He stood, headed to the kitchen in just his boxers. Just as he reached the door of his room, he shot a smirk over his shoulder at her. Burning hot from the smoothness of the action, and how hot her stupid boyfriend was, Zoe quickly scrambled to her feet to follow him out. No way she was missing out on waffles.


	2. Chapter 2

It's just another lunch, letting her serfs eat her food, when she begins to ponder it. Brian is at his own table with Liam, eating his usual meal of flesh and brains(fancily preserved, she notes), while Liam takes pictures of him consuming it. Liam has a big goofy smile on his face. He's trying to hide it, but even someone as admittedly oblivious as the mermaid princess can see it. He's almost hanging off the zombie as he takes food pictures of his gory food. Miranda can already tell she'll be seeing vague posts about the necessity of death and violence accompanying the pictures.

Brian doesn't seem to mind, even having one arm wrapped around him while he eats to hold the much shorter man close. But that's what confuses Miranda. She's familiar with Brian Yu, as he's often the strongman of the auditorium stage. He doesn't talk too terribly much, only seeming to exchange full sentences with his small group of friends-- the self proclaimed color squad-- and Liam, but he's happy to listen to her vent, so she considers him an acquaintance. Yet he seems very intimate with the very talkative, and sometimes a bit difficult Liam.

Maybe it's the long line of forced marriages she comes from, but she doesn't quite see how someone like Liam would be so close to someone as easygoing, and dare she say open-minded, as Brian. She's seen this tall undead man break apart fights between Amira and Damien(usually with a twenty slipped to him by a casually concerned Vera later, Oz hiding behind her), and she's seen him diffuse the Slayer's rantings. For someone who values peace so much... why someone who thinks discomfort is art?

 

"Why Liam?" She finds herself demanding the next day in theater, as he adjusts the ropes and wires on the contraption that will lift her into the tower for their next play: The Princess and the Phony, a dark rendition of the Princess and the Pea about the Princess having to fight the darkest parts of herself, hidden within her mattresses and twisted into a clone of herself, so that she can take on the evil prince. The question pops out of Miranda's mouth so suddenly that she quickly covers it. She hadn't meant to ask it at all. It was so rude! Yet here she was.

But Brian smiles. A real, genuine smile, instead of the already rare lazy grins. "We care for each other." He simply says, before he walks away, finished with his project. Miranda is left even more confused. Until she spots a blushing and spluttering Liam delivering a brain smoothie to the zombie. They're both clearly flustered, and the way they're watching each other for signs of problems, the way their happiness bounces off each other like light waves...

Maybe she gets it.


	3. What's in Brian's Pockets?

Liam narrowed his eyes as Brian dug through his pockets and produced a spool of thread and needle for Vicky. And narrowed his eyes again when Brian dug again to throw confetti apathetically yet ironically when Liam proposed a 'club club.' Then again when he pulled out a small jar of Just-Add-Water Brain Meal. (He ordered some fancy, organically produced brains for the man. For no reason other than not wanting to see anyone eat processed shit, of course. He didn't care that the strapping young man was the one being forced to eat junk even though he clearly a higher caliber than those who usually ate it-- okayLiamcalmdown.)

As they sat down for lunch one day, Liam taking food pics and Brian gratefully snacking on fancily preserved brains, which just came out of his pockets, he thought on it. How did he store all that in his pockets? What all was in his pockets? Brian pulled out a juice box and Liam couldn't take it.

"What the hell is all in there? You've been pulling the most random shit out of your pockets all day!" Brian blinked. Then he gave him that stupid charming grin. "Wanna find out after lunch?" It made Liam blush to hear it in that tone of voice, but his curiosity won out.

And he found himself in an empty corner of the library later, leaning against the tall zombie as he frisked his pockets. Brian had insisted on keeping his jacket on. Liam almost protested... but the pure irony of the situation, of how they were clearly friends but how intimate they were being, called him in like a siren's song. (Yes, that drew him in. Not Brian's surprisingly warmer, toned chest. And in Brian's pockets, Liam found them extremely deep, almost reaching to his back. They were fairly cluttered, as he started to pull out objects. A spray bottle, a sewing kit, a couple of fingers(Brian popped one in his mouth and chewed when Liam held them up questioningly), an empty mason jar with a lid, two wallets, a vial of antique blood("That's for you." He smiled, and Liam tried not to blush.), a small notebook, and a page of cheerful stickers.

"Why?" He asked, looking at everything he frisked from him.

"Just in case." Brian had said, with that damnable, more genuine grin of his.

Liam sighed in defeat. He could respect that level of wanting to be prepared. As he helped Brian load his pockets back up, sans blood, Brian cleared his throat to get his attention. Liam looked up in question.

"Ya know, in prison, putting your hands in another guy's pockets means you're his lover."

+2 charm. Liam hits Brian lightly on the shoulder, blushing all the way down his neck and up his pointed ears.


End file.
